Shadowrun Cyberlimbs
'Cyberlimbs' In today’s world of transplant-friendly bioware, the use of cyberlimbs is sometimes viewed as crude and outdated. On the other hand, they are cheap and easy to service and upgrade, so in the end they became even more popular for the less fortunate. Additionally, since cyberlimbs are capable of superior performance than natural ones and are compatible with a variety of specialized technologies, this kind of cyberware remains in high demand. Cyberskulls and –torsos are included in this category, though they are in fact shells rather than full replacements. When a particular limb is used for a test (such as leading an attack with your cyberarm), use the attribute for that limb (natural or cyber); in any other case, take the average value of all limbs involved in the task (round down). If a task requires the careful coordination of several limbs, use the value of the weakest limb. The attributes of partial limbs (including cyberhands and –feet) may be enhanced, but their attributes only apply for tests directly involving those limbs (such as a Strength Test when gripping something with an enhanced cyberhand). Cyberlimbs cannot hold any bioware, nor any cyber-implants that take up Essence rather than Capacity. Essence cost, Capacity, and other stats can be found on the Cyberlimb table (below). Cyberlimbs have other useful features. They have Capacity, allowing the integration of cyberweapons and other cyber accessories. They can perform at superhuman levels with the right enhancements. Finally, cyberlimbs can be dangerous even if they don’t possess cyberweapons. Their Unarmed Damage Value is STR+0D. Cyberlimbs come in two distinct types: standard and customized. *'Standard limbs': These prosthetics are basic off-the-shelf models. All standard cyberlimbs come with Strength, and Dexterity attributes of Standard racial Average; 2D in the case of Humans. These values can only be augmented by cyberlimb enhancements. On standard cyberlimbs, a cybertorso is required to have cyberlimb enhancements with a rating higher than +2D. Example Critical George has Strength 2D+2, and Dexterity 1D+1. He has a cybertorso with a Strength 3D+1, and Dexterity 2D, a left cyberarm with Strength 4D+2, Dexterity 2D, and a left cyberleg with, Strength 2D, and Dexterity 2D. If he punches someone in the face with his left arm, he uses Strength 4D+2 on the attack test and Strength 4D+2 for calculating his damage. If he wants to run down a hallway—requiring careful coordination of both legs—he makes his Running Test using the lower Strength of 2D. If he gets shot, however, he uses the average value of his Strength attributes, rounded down—in this case, 3D. *'Customized cyberlimbs': These limbs are tailored and customized to the intended user’s frame and musculature. Such customized cyberlimbs also come with physical Attributes of 2D, but are more versatile and expensive than standard models. Customized cyberlimbs function like standard limbs in most regards, but come with Strength, and Dexterity attributes that may exceed the standard cyberlimb attribute rating of 2D. They allow the user to raise their starting Strength, and Dexterity attributes up to the character’s natural attribute maximum. However, each attribute point raised above 2D increases the limb’s Availability by 1 point and adds 1,500 to the cost—though it does not take up any Capacity. Increases above the natural attribute maximum and up to the augmented maximum must be handled as cyberlimb enhancements, with the standard Capacity and credit costs. In all other stats customized cyberlimbs are identical to standard cyberlimbs (ie. Capacity limits, etc). Whether they are standard or customized, cyberlimbs may be either obvious or synthetic. *'Obvious Cyberlimbs': These implants are immediately recognizable as artificial limbs unless the character covers them with clothing. They are often chromed or matte colors but visibly mechanical in nature. In some cases, they are glaringly obvious and outlandish. This tends to affect the character’s social dealings. *'Synthetic Cyberlimbs': Synthetic limbs are disguised as natural limbs. A Perception (15) Test is necessary to visually detect a synthetic limb (Cybertechnology skill may replace Perception for this test); synthetic limbs are obviously artificial to the touch. 'Cyberlimb Enhancements' Cyberlimb enhancements use up the Capacity of the cyberlimb they enhance. There are three different types of enhancements available: Dexterity, Strength, or Armor enhancements. Physical Attribute enhancements come in ratings equal to 0D+2 per rating. Armor enhancements installed on cyberlimbs is cumulative with all forms of worn armor. 'Cyberlimb Accessories' These items may only be installed in cyberlimbs. *'Cyberarm Gyromount': When activated, counterweights pop out of the user’s wrist and provide her with better balance and reduced recoil for improved firing capability. The effects are similar to a gyro stabilization system with a Rating of 3. The effect is not cumulative with the bonus from a gyro-stabilization system. (See Firearm Accessories) *'Cyberarm Slide': Similar to the hidden arm slide, the cyberarm slide uses the same rules, but has the added advantage of total concealment. (See Firearm Accessories) *'Cyber Holster': Cyber holsters can be installed in cyberarms, cyberlegs, and cybertorsos. They can hold a pistol-sized weapon or smaller within the limb, and are completely enclosed until activated and popped out. Inserting or retrieving a weapon takes one Simple Action. Spotting a cyber holster compartment requires a Perception (15) Test. *'Hydraulic Jacks': This implant requires two cyberlegs—each hydraulic jack consumes an amount of Capacity in its leg equal to its rating. Each rating point adds a +0D+2 modifier to jumping tests, adds 20 percent to the character’s maximum jump distance, and (as long as the character manages to land on her feet) reduces the effects of falling by 2 meters. For example, a character with Rating 3 hydraulic jacks falling 10 meters would be treated as falling from a height of 4 meters. *'Large Smuggling Compartment': Because it is installed in a cyberlimb, this version of the smuggling compartment is larger, and can hold pistol-sized items (gamemaster has the final say on what fits). Spotting a smuggling compartment requires a Perception (15) Test. Inserting or retrieving an object takes a Complex Action. Cyber-Implant Weapons For street samurai who never want to go anywhere unarmed, cyberimplant weapons are the way to go. *'Cyberlimb Enhancements': Each point of rating offers a cumulative +1 pip increase (3 pips equals 1D). For example a Rating 12 offers an increase of +4D.